The Boys of Upotte!
by Novaprime12
Summary: Ever wonder where the boys of Upotte are? Well they are the collage level school, of Anti tank guns. From infantry fired 7.92x94mm rifles to the heavy jock like brutes of 75mm to 210mm towed Antitank, Antiaircraft, and Field guns. Prepare to meet them in their mission to take over the girl's school and cause mayhem! (Warning: Character death)
1. Preview

Ever wonder where the boys of Upotte are? Well they are the collage level school, of Anti tank guns. From infantry fired 7.92x94mm rifles to the heavy jock like brutes of 75mm to 210mm towed Antitank, Antiaircraft, and Field guns. Funco, Sig, Ichiroku, Elle, and the rest of the gang are about to meet the Boys of Upotte, and they are in for the fight of their lives. Even Red Steel are joining forces with them to push the boys back to their dorms, But will it be enough? Hang onto your stocks, we got us some serious firepower knocking down the door.


	2. Chapter 1, the beginning of the storm

Authors notey thingy: This shall be my first story on this story, I hope you all shall enjoy it, and give me fair and honest reviews. If you wish for me to add anything (ie: new character) drop me a personal message to ensure I receive it. Your requests can get lost in reviews so it would be best to send me a personal message. Thanks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kommandant, what shall we do for spring break? We need something to do or we'll rot." Packers, the 7.5cm Panzerabwehkanone 40 said, standing up from his chair.

"I don't know, Mauler, what do you think is a good idea for fun?" Zerb, a Panzerbüchse 39 said, looking at the half eaten pizza slice in his hand.

"Well, the girl's school isn't on break yet, how's about we go take them over? Those small caliber bitches won't stand a chance against the likes of us, No?" Mauler, the Mauser 1918 T-Gewehr suggested, earning a nod of approval from Zerb.

"That's it! We'll take that school and stomp those small caliber girls into scrap! Flanders, I want you to set up a base at the front gate of the school at noon during their classes, and block all entrances." Zerb said, watching Flanders fumble with the pizza box on his lap. Flanders was somewhat bigger than the others, as he was a 8.8cm Flak 36 anti aircraft gun.

"Da, Kommandant." Flanders said with a salute.

"And set Whir and Zwill at posts in the courtyard of the school, tell them to fire upon anybody they see." Zerb said, pointing to the bulking forms of Whir and Zwill who were asleep on the floor covered in pizza boxes.

"Do we really need the 128mm guns that close to the school? What if they have grenade launchers? Kommandant, can you trust those two knuckleheads to not fire unless there are targets? What if they get the idea that the school building is a target?" Packers asked.

"If they do fire upon the school building then so be it. I haven't had to fight in ruined buildings for years. Packers, you and Mauler shall cover the knuckleheads from the roof of the high school, they are on break so it'll make it a lot easier to infiltrate and set up there." Zerb said slamming his fist on the table. "Now get a move on! We only have a week to take over their school! Kill anything that stands in your way!"

"Yes Kommandant!" All but Whir and Zwill said. Those two were still asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shit, I'll have to warn them." GoGo said as he was listening in on the entire conversation. He was a Boys antitank rifle mk1 .55 inch. "Tom, set up a post on the top of the middle school, make sure you are unseen."

"Yes sir." Tom said, walking out of the room quickly. He took a longtime to set up as he was a 155mm gum M1 Long Tom.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors note: there you have it, hope you are enjoying the story thus far.


	3. Chapter 2, A grim day

"Death to all small caliber guns!" All six German antitank guns cheered, each holding their namesake gun. Quickly they rushed from their dorm and got to their respective positions throughout the school campus.

"Kommandant, where are you setting up?" Packers asked through his radio.

"I'm going to infiltrate the school and kill those four popular assault guns, the FN FNC, SG550, L85A1, and that damned M16A4. And their friends too." Zerb replied, breaching the main entrance of the school building which set off a alarm. "All exits are covered, right?"

"Da, all exits covered. Shells loaded, breeches locked, firing pins armed. We are ready Kommandant, smoke them out." Zwill said, aiming down the sights of the 128mm flak Zwilling.

"And if we see any poor souls leave we will end their existence. They won't even be viable scrap." Whir said, turning his 128mm flak 40 towards the running track and firing range.

"Mauler, give me eyes on the floors above. Are they clear? Where are the assault guns?" Zerb asked, taking cover from a single bullet. "I got a semi auto gun ahead, can you see it?"

"I see it. It's the headmaster, a M1903 Springfield. Want me to take em out?" Mauler asked, having Headmaster Springfield in his scope.

"Non fatal shots, he isn't who we are after." Zerb said, covering his eyes from the drywall dust coming off the bullets hitting the wall.

In quick succession Mauler took three shots, two hitting Headmaster Springfield in the legs, one hitting him in the arm.

"He's down, take the stairs two classrooms ahead. Go two floors up and make a right, three classrooms down are where our targets are located. Be careful, the Galil, AR-18, and AUG A1 are set up behind a desk blocking the third floor hallway." Mauler said, hearing the rush of air from a bullet pass over his head. "Shit! The SG550 is on the roof. She's peppering us with fire. We can't assist you! Relocating to the third floor of the highschool."

"What is going on?" Tei asked, hiding under her desk in the classroom.

"Headmaster Srpingfield is down! All students load up! You have permission to fire upon the invaders!" Professor Garand said over the intercom.

"Sig, what exactly are we facing off against?" Ichiroku asked, looking down her sights slowly patrolling the second floor halls.

"I scared off two guns. One a sniper, I couldn't tell what they were though. We also got two big guns in the courtyard. We cannot get out unless those two get knocked out." Sig said, carefully observing the situation from the roof.

"Call Fukko and warn her. She wasn't in class this morning." Ichiroku said, hearing footsteps from the stairs. "I got a tango heading upstairs. Be prepared guys."

Ichiroku ran, following the footsteps. Going up to the fourth floor seeing the muzzle flash of the assailant, barely dodging the bullet that followed. Hearing the click of a bolt action firing system made her grin.

"Bolt action eh? How many bullets can you get off before I riddle you full of holes?" Ichiroku taunted.

"I only need one, you useless and ugly scrap heap. Jump on out so I can kill you." The assailant said.

"Oh really? What the hell are you, some kind of mega gun?" Ichiroku asked.

"The name's Zerb. I'm a Panzerburse 39. I dare you to jump out, it'll be quick and painful." Zerb said, laughing.

"Guys, we are being attacked by antitank guns. I need Tei and Agu to flank around my position, quietly." Ichiroku said.

"Fine, you won't come out? I'll come to you." Zerb said, poking the tip of his muzzle around the corner.

Ichiroku tried to bash the barrel of Zerb's gun with the stock of her gun but was grabbed by the arm with an iron grip.

"Bad move, scrap heap. Let's see how much you'll scream before you die." Zerb said, tossing Ichiroku to the ground and stepping on her shoulder to keep her in place.

"Why are you doing this!" Ichiroku asked, gulping slightly as Zerb pushed the muzzle of his gun against her leg.

"We were bored. It's spring break for us after all, why not add a few more kill marks to our barrels? I love the smell of Allied blood in the afternoon." Zerb said before pulling the trigger, causing blood to splatter from Ichiroku's leg while blowing a huge chunk of it across the floor. Her blood curdling scream could be heard across the entire campus.

"Is tha-that all y-you g-g-got?" Ichiroku stuttered, trying to stay tough.

"Oh that is only the beginning." Zerb said, cocking his gun for a second point blank shot. This time he placed his muzzle against Ichiroku's right wrist. "Hope you are left handed."

Another pull of the trigger blew Ichiroku's hand clean off, blood spraying everywhere.

"It do-doesn't h-hu-hurt!" Ichiroku said, spitting on Zerb's leg.

"Well, this might. Burn in hell, Allied scrap." Zerb said, putting the barrel of his gun in Ichiroku's mouth, firing a final bullet. The shot blew a hole clean through Ichiroku's throat, and the floor, causing her blood to flow down to the floor below. Ichiroku's body twitched slightly.

"One down, seven to go. Anybody got eyes on that classroom?" Zerb asked into his radio, walking down the stairs leaving bloody footprints.

"Yes, they seem to all be there except for the SG550 and the FNC. The FNC is nowhere to be seen." Packers said, observing with binoculars from the fourth floor of the high school.

"This might flush her out. Whir, Zwill. Fire upon the school building, bring it crashing down on my mark." Zerb said, calmly walking in front of the small blockade on the third floor.

"You shall not pass, intruder!" Ichihachi said. She, Galil, and Agu all were aimed at Zerb.

"You just don't know when to give up, even after the death of your sister? Allied scrap, you all shall die by week's end. I wonder what will be on your tombstones." Zerb said, shooting out the window.

"Now what was that for!" Galil yelled, getting glass in her tail.

"Enjoy the ride. Fire at will!" Zerb said, jumping out the window just as the school was bombarded by Zwill and Whir.

"Wh-what's going on!" Agu yelled, falling down as the floor gave way, causing all three girls to fall to the ground covered by the debris.

Elle and Tei held to each other as they fell, being buried by the debris.

"Cease fire!" Zerb commanded, bouncing a bullet off the stock of his gun. "We got us a sniper in the trees. Load flame rounds and burn those trees down!"

"Da! Burn em down!" Zwill said, quickly loading and firing at the trees surrounding the perimeter of the school.

"Kommandant, I got a big problem at the western entrance. Two teachers and two students. One of them has elf ears, the other has purple hair. They have me pinned down, I can't fire back." Flanders said, the sound of rapid fire was in the background of his radio transmission.

"I'm heading there now. Try to hold them back." Zerb replied, rushing quickly to the western gate.

"Get to cover Kommandant! Incoming artillery shell!" Packers said, just as the large shell landed ten meters away from Zerb.

"That was a 155! Find whoever shot that and kill them!" Zerb said, ducking for cover from the explosion. Soon after he was hit in the leg by the sniper in the trees. The bullet went straight through his leg and buried itself deep within the ground.

"I'm hit! Zwill! Take out that sniper!" Zerb yelled, taking cover against the wall of the school building.

"Can't spot em!" Zwill said, reloading.

"Mauler, find that sniper and kill them!" Zerb commanded.

"I see him. It's that damn Brit .55 inch gun from our class." Mauler said, taking aim and firing, breaking the branch Gogo was sitting on. "He's all yours Zwill, light him up."

Zwill began to fire again, bombarding the area where Gogo fell.

"Flanders, what's your status?" Zerb asked, taping up his wound.

"I managed to fire at one of the teachers, she's out of commission. The other teacher and those two students still have me pinned though. I can't see their positrons." Flanders replied.

"Mauler, give Flanders some cover fire, we lose him we lose the western front." Zerb said, gritting his teeth as he applied pressure to his wound. "I'm most likely down for the rest of the day, if we can hold those three off we can set up shop here to repair and rearm."

"I'm on it, I see em, but they are out of my range. Packers will have to get them. Also the teacher still fighting is the FG42, we cannot harm a fellow German! Everybody watch your fire!" Mauler said, setting up a range finder to assist Packers in ranging in his shots.

"Just point me at the students and I'll fire high explosive near them." Packers said, rolling his gun into position.

Soon after he fired his first shot, the room he and Mauler were in exploded, launching the both of them out of the building to the ground.

"Mauler! Packers! You two alright?" Zerb asked, having watched the explosion.

"I'm fine, Packers got his breech fucked up though, he's out for the count." Mauler replied, standing up and hiding in a bush.

"Alright. Flank the three assaulting the western gate and scare them off. Make them fall back." Zerb said, carefully standing up and slowly made his way to the school clinic, finding the nurse to still be there.

" , I have a favor to ask of you. Give me all the pain meds you got, and I won't have to put a bullet in your skull." Zerb said, reloading his clip and cocking his bolt back. "I'll give you ten seconds."

"This is all I have, I promise!" said, handing Zerb a bottle of aspirin.

"That'll work, stay here and keep your head down." Zerb said before downing the entire aspirin bottle, tossing it on the floor. He limped as quickly as he could to the second floor facing the western gate, aiming at the three assaulting guns.

"I have clear shots at the three, Mauler are you in position?" Zerb asked.

"Yes sir. I'm aiming at the elf eared student." Mauler replied.

"We'll take her out on three." Zerb said.

"Copy that." Mauler said.

"One, two, thr..." Zerb counted down, getting cut off by being hit in the head by the stock of a gun.

"That's for Ichiroku, you bastard." Sig said, standing over Zerb.

"Oh, the little Swiss bitch. How fitting." Zerb said, holding the back of his head. "Mauler, take out elf ears."

"Yes sir!" Mauler said, firing but missing slightly. "Damnit! My barrel is bent!"

"You must have set up those explosives at the highschool." Zerb said, reaching for his gun.

"Looking for this, bastard?" Sig asked, holding Zerb's gun out the window.

"Don't you dare drop it. I'll kill you." Zerb said.

"With what? Your ugly face? I'd like to see you try." Sig said, dropping Zerb's gun to the ground below.

"Alright Swiss bitch, you asked for it." Zerb said, launching himself at Sig, ripping her gun from her hands and pinning her to the floor. "Now see, I didn't want to have to kill you now, I was going to save you for last. But I think killing you here with your own gun will be a whole lot more enjoyable."

"Get off me you bastard!" Sig yelled, trying to push Zerb off.

"Go ahead, struggle. You'll only die tired." Zerb said, beginning to beat Sig with her own gun. "I'll break you before I kill you."

All Sig could do was scream as Zerb continually beat her, hoping somebody would come to assist her.

"Are you crying? Stupid small caliber bitch, you should know better than to cry in front of the enemy." Zerb said, leaning down close to Sig. "Such a waste of a good looking gal like yourself, but war never changes, does it?"

"Fuck... You..." Sig said, struggling to breathe.

"You'd enjoy that, sweetheart." Zerb said laughing, putting Sig's gun up to her cheek. "Fun's over, enjoy hell."

Zerb pulled the trigger and pelted Sig's face with a full clip of ammo, reducing her once beautiful face to a bloody mess.

"That's two, six more to go." Zerb said, putting Sig's gun down next to her bruised and bloodied body.

"Mauler, how's the western flank looking?" Zerb asked.

"The three attackers fled after I fired a few rounds near them, I couldn't hit them with my barrel bent though. Me and Flanders tied up the teacher he knocked out and we are bringing her inside as a POW." Mauler replied.

"Goo-" Zerb began to say, cut off by being shot in the shoulder. "What the fuck!"

"That's what you get for killing my sister!" Ichihachi said, shooting Zerb in the other shoulder.

"You were back at that blockade. How'd you get here so fast?" Zerb asked, coughing up blood.

"I ran here as soon as Sig reported your location. You better tell your crew to leave, reinforcements are coming in an hour. You'll all be surrounded, just like your army was during the Great War. You'll all die if you don't leave." Ichihachi said, standing her ground as Zerb walked closer.

"The Great German army did not give up easily. Neither will we. Understand that, little girl, before your untimely demise." Zerb said, anger laced in his voice.

"You have no hope of surviving. Leave while you can, save your lives." Ichihachi said, stepping back slowly.

"We will fight to the last bullet, to the last gun, and to the last drop of blood. We might be out numbered, but we will fight till we can't fight anymore. We will take more of you down before you can take us down." Zerb said, closing the distance between himself and Ichihachi.

"St-stay back!" Ichihachi said, firing a burst into Zerb.

"Don't you know we are more durable than you, able to take a true beating before failing? Apparently not." Zerb said, grabbing Ichihachi's gun by the barrel, ignoring the burns on his hands from the heat the burst created.

"Let go!" Ichihachi said, struggling to pull her gun from Zerb.

"I'll add you to my kill count now, hope you see your sister in hell." Zerb said, taking Ichihachi's gun from her and stabbing her in the gut with it.

"Ho-how co-coul-could y-y-you..." Ichihachi said as she fell to the floor, blood leaking out of her wound.

"We are also stronger than you, small caliber scrap heap." Zerb said, watching Ichihachi slowly bleed out. "I hope that is as painful as it looks, I wouldn't want to send you to hell the painless way after you caused us trouble."

"Die... Bastard!" Ichihachi said with her final breath, expiring shortly after.

"Maybe later, but right now I still have five bitches left to kill." Zerb said, stomping Ichihachi's face in before leaving her body laying there. He quickly regrouped with Mauler and Flanders on the first floor, collapsing from his wounds.

"They got reinforcements incoming, bout an hour till they get here. Be on the lookout." Zerb said before he passed out.

"Yes sir, we will. Everybody hold their positions! Do not move one step back. Kill them all!" Mauler said, earning cheers from Zwill, Whir, and Flanders. "Somebody recover Packers as well, we need to repair him."

"I'm on it." Whir said, leaving his gun in the courtyard to rush over to the highschool where Packers was still located at.

"Mauler, we have to fall back into the school. A storm is brewing. We can't fire in the rain." Flanders said, looking up at the sky.

"Affirmative. You three post up at the three entrances when you fall back." Mauler replied, tending to some of Zerb's wounds. "If the storm hits before those reinforcements come we will have the advantage. Set your sights for nightvision."

"Here's Packers, fix him up quick." Whir said as he dragged Packers inside next to Mauler.

"We also have to be cautious of the other assault rifles in the school." Mauler said, reloading his clip and bending his barrel back into shape. "Be prepare for any tricks they could pull. And conserve your ammo, we can't call in supplies until tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ms. Fujiko, how are we going to infiltrate the school before the storm and without backup? We need the battle rifles and red steel to give us cover fire. Without them we will just end up dead for no reason." Sako said, wrapping a bandage around her trigger finger.

"We paraglide in. Didn't either of you see the hole in the school? I know if we go one at a time we can paraglide from the high school roof into the middle school." Ms. Fujiko said, loading a new box magazine into her gun. "We cannot wait for backup either, there are students in there that need our help. Those boys aren't the kind to give mercy to who they call Allied Scrap."

"They won't get away with hurting my friends, I won't let them!" Funco said, gritting her teeth.

"It seemed to me like there were other guns trying to stop them. Should we be worried about those other guns?" Sako asked.

"Not at the moment. Let's get going, we don't have a lot of time until the storm hits." said, standing up. She began walking towards the high school with Sako and Funco. "I even called in my sister to assist us. She is coming in soon. We have to secure the roof for her."

"You have a sister, Ms. Fujiko?" Funco asked.

"Yes, her name's Emjiko. She's the MG-42 General purpose machine gun." Ms. Fujiko said.


End file.
